Knights of Remnant
by SilentSpearGhostPhantom
Summary: Conflict! As the Galactic War rages on Jedi Master Yoda and Mace Windu are left unsure of the fate of the galaxy all the while at the same time the discovery of a new planet located on the outer rim has caught the intrest of the council as well as the public.
1. Chapter 1

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here**

 **and man it's been awhile hasn't it**

 **and lo and behold another Jaune fanfic.**

 **(I really need to have more diversity with this kind of thing but oh well)**

 **And well let's get this started already.**

 **But things will hopefully get intresting**

 **so let us begin**

 **with my new fanfic...**

 **Knights of Remnant**

 **(an unofficial StarWars/Rwby Story)**

 **Also sense I mostly forget I don't own**

 **anything im just a fanfic writer All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **(Also todays my birthday)**

Star Wars

Episode 1 Unknown Exploration

(Preparation)

(Que title Crawl music)

 **Conflict!!!**

 **As the Galactic War rages on**

 **Jedi** **Master Yoda and Mace Windu**

 **are left unsure of the fate of the galaxy**

 **all the** **while at the same time the discovery of a new planet located on the outer rim** **has caught the** **intrest of the council as well as the public.**

 **due to it's recent discovery as well as the presence of the steady growth of the Darkside the two masters have come to the agreement of having it being the the first unexplored planet to be under Republic occupation. While at the same time to search and eliminate any separatist involvement.**

 **But confusion still lingers of who should be sent for the exploration and the impact that might happen...**

"What must we do about this planet master Yoda?" Asked a tall man clothed in robes to a far smaller creature as they walked along side one another through a temple of great proportions.

"This has been the first planet sense the beginning of the Clone Wars that has been discovered who knows what could be in there." said the man as the smaller being came to a response.

"Of Great importance this is, The possibility of new younglings possible they are if inhabitable proven to be." Spoke Yoda.

"As well as the possibility of a whole new civilization and occupation for the Republic." Said Mace Windu to Yoda.

"Agree but who to send decided we must." Yoda said.

"They must be highly skilled in combat but they shouldn't lose sight of the objective." Windu said.

"Strong in the force they must be.

One trained well and calm of mind." Yoda mentioned.

"Yes but most of are knights and masters are spread across the galaxy." Windu mentioned.

"And Padawan they must be not, for death chances greatly are." Yoda said before an idea came to his mind.

"Come we must, the one to lead I believe I know." Yoda said as he went to meet up with the man that will help find the one he was looking for.

 _(Le Time Skip)_

"Master Drallig your assistance needed it is." Yoda said to the head of security

"Grandmaster Yoda, Master Windu, How may I be of assistance to you?" Cin Drallig asked as he bowed politely toward the jedi masters.

"In need of a Temple Guard we must get, But not any will do.

The one known as Jaune of Arc is of importance bring him to us you must."

"Yes master." Drallig bowed before sending a message to the guard of interest to arrive.

"He shall shortly master Yoda." Drallig said to the master.

"Excellent master Drallig dismissed you may be." Yoda said reviving a bow from the head of security before he left the to jedi masters.

"A temple guard?" Master Windu questioned before speaking once more.

"Temple Guards are infamous for being far more detached then most jedi aren't they, Isn't there purpose suppose to be defending the temple. They are a trained to be another face of the crowd. So why must we pick a temple guard and why be specific? " Windu questioned.

"True you are Master Windu, But trained by a fallen jedi this one has been. Plus unlike the others his presence stands." Yoda replied sagely to the master before him when suddenly a jedi temple guard stood before them. As his mask covered his face well.

"Temple guard masks to intimidate they are but unknown the user's are." Yoda said to the guard.

"Remove your mask you must ,wish to see your face I do." Yoda asked only for the guard to nod as he removed his mask soon revealing a young man with golden locks and crystal blue eyes before bowing to the jedi master's.

"How may I be of service to you master Windu and Yoda?" Questioned Jaune.

"Jaune Arc chosen you are, Lead the expedition you must." Yoda ordered earning the suprised of the. afformentioned knight.

"Pardon for asking master but why me?, I am a temple guard my soul duty is to defend this temple at all cost." Jaune questioned.

"True it maybe but sentinel you are.

The dark side you search for." Yoda mentioned.

"Yes but why me of all the temple guards im just a face in the crowd."

Jaune asked earning a chuckle from Yoda.

"Unique you are Master Arc for questioned me you did most accept they would, That is why chosen you are that as well as the former padawan of Master Coleman Trebor you are." Yoda replied.

"So do you accept?" Mace Windu asked as Jaune soon decide on his answer.

"Y-yes." Jaune said with a shaky breathe that didn't go unnoticed by the two master before him but decided to not mention it.

"Good now we better get you prepared for this mission we must not have you under prepared for this assignment so we must cover any challenges so it is up to you to pick what you might believe is essential for this mission. you must also be aware that this isn't a solo mission you will lead a group of clones also of you choice." Mace said.

"I already have a few things in mind already master." Jaune said causing windu to raise an eyebrow.

"And what are your requests?" Windu asked.

"I request Arc troopers specifically Clone commander M4-2490

Clone medic CC-S1E1 and Clone assassin RB-1112 as well as the use of the 28th Legion a medical droid specifically from the 2-1B series, air tanks, three Arc-170s, four V-19 Torrents ,a republic dropship to carry an AT-TE ,and five Barc Speeders as well as my Ship and astromech of course." Jaune explained getting the two masters to eye each other before responding.

"You know for a "few things" that is quite the request im not sure if it is possible to have all of these for a simple exploration mission." Mace said to the arc.

"It might seem like it sir but I believe that we must be prepared for any hostilities that might a rise."

"That may be true but why do you wish for a Clone assassin?" Windu asked suspiciously.

"W-well sir i-it's because" Jaune stuttered before straightening up and calming his voice.

"Sir I believe that it could be necessary to use his combat abilities in case of a warrior that I might not be able to best on my own, that and while I despise the fact of taking a life it is saddly nessecary in certin dilemmas."

Jaune said calmly as he explained to the master.

"I can see the logic behind your reasonings very well you will be granted your request for the assassin." Windu said earning Jaune a sigh of relief.

"Grant you your other request i do to. Now get ready you must, but question I have answer if you will." Yoda said to the jedi.

"And that is master Yoda?" Said Jaune

"Eat what will you?, Mentioned not of essentials and not of communications either you said not." Yoda said causing Jaune to sputter.

"O-oh i-i um well I had t-that it was um..." Jaune stuttered causing Yoda to chuckle.

"Kidding I am monthly supply of food receive you will." Yoda said causing Jaune to sigh in relief.

"Now then lets get the soldiers here." Windu said.

"Master Windu if you may I shall personally go to them myself." Jaune ask receiving a nod by the Jedi master before running off to coruscant's clone barracks as he subconsciously placed his mask back on as he left.

"Coleman Trebor's padawan I thought they both died that day I guess i was wrong." Windu said somberly as he gazed Jaune's vanishing figure.

"A tragedy that day was great pain he must've felt." Yoda replied sadly.

"Come now prepare we must sense a journey like no other I do." Yoda said reviving a nod from his fellow master as they went to prepare.

 _At the Clone Barracks_

Three clones layed out and about in the barracks while all identical in appearance what they were doing showed their differences.

"Felix!, What the hell are you doing!" Yelled M4-2490 to RB-1112 (I ain't guilty at all for this)

"Oh relax Miles I aint doing much just want to see if it's possible to turn an astro mech into an assassin droid." Felix said nonchalantly.

"Why would you want that?!?!" Miles yelled to Felix.

"I feel it will be funny next time we go to the club and see a cute little droid suddenly pull out twin Z-6 Rotary Blasters and threaten the bartender." Felix Explained like it was the obvious thing I the world.

"How will that be amusing and anyway that's Jaune's astro mech you got there." Miles said.

"Hey guys can we please stop fighting hpw about we sing a song oh I know just the one." said the other clone as he failed to notice the looks of dismay from his roommates.

"OOOOOHHHHH!!!!! There's a place I do that's tucked away-" he began before a knife flew past him causing him to stop. "Shut the fuck up David/CC-S1E1" Both clones said respectively to their oddly jovial brother.

"Rude." David said before the door suddenly opened having all three get in line.

"Miles,Felix, David" Jaune said to the three (Ain't guilty for this) have them noticeably be at ease.

Before his White and gold Astromech

came to his attention.

"Y3-1W (Yellow) there you are." Jaune said cheerfully at the sight of his droid.

"So what you here for boss?" Felix asked before Jaune Grinned.

"Well lets just say I have a mission for all of you, so tou up for the challenge? " Jaune asked.

"Where always ready sir." David said

to Jaune while the others nodded.

"About time we got a mission so when do we leave." Felix asked.

"Soon." Jaune said.

"Soon..."

 **And that's a wrap everyone the first chapter also the birth numbers I gave the clones are actually references to thier specific characters also**

 **I will have far more clones but I don't want them to be nameless so I will want you guys to write thier birth numbers and names**

 **but it can't be any personal information and it actually sounds like a name/nickname that someone would use.**

 **so no they can't be called something like Swagmaster6969696969 (Much to my dismay also of you get the reference you got my respect.)**

 **Anyway this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revior~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here and well time for another chapter but first i want to tell you something neat.**

 **As I've mentioned the three main Clones Miles,Felix,and David are all references to Miles Luna but if you look at there birth number you will see i went even further. CC-S1E1 (David) Is of David's first appearance from Camp Camp** , **Camp Camp Season 1 episode 1** **then there's** **RB-1112 (Felix) Red vs Blue Season 11 episode 12 (Technically it is his first appearance even if he was only in the episode for a brief moment) And of course Commander M4-2490** **(Miles) Which is a Reference to Miles Luna's Birthday (The M in the code is his first inital obviously) Also the 28th legion is** **a Reference to another thing write in the comments if you think you know.**

 **Also let's just say that a few characters we know will be force sensitive other than Jaune and the last one none of you will expect so in Nappa's voice from TFS "Have fun with that...** "

 **Oh and before i go im a let you know Jaune knows Electric Judgement in this well anyway let's get on with it**

 **Ciao**

 **(Any of you guys remember when i used to say Ciao instead Au Revior before i ended my stories)**

 **Also i do not own Rwby or Star Wars all rights go to there respective owners.**

Episode 1

Chapter 2

Unknown Exploration

(Arrival)

(Btw this is literally taking place after the Last chapter)

"General shall we inform the others?" David asked Jaune who then gave a nod in response.

"Well then let's get to it then, Let's go!" Miles Said.

"Yes sir!!!" David and Felix said in unison before heading to the other clone barracks to inform their fellow brothers.

"Well seems to me that we better get prepared ourselves then." Jaune said to his astromech who gave a series of beeps in response.

"Right i should bring those with me just in case good thinking Y3-LW." Jaune complimented his droid.

As they walked/rolled off to his chambers

 _At said Chambers_

(1 Hour Later)

(With Jaune)

My door opened and gave way to what was formerly my room as well as what used to be her's as well the memories instantly flooding back soon gave way to deep nostalgia yet pain as well. But i have grown acustomed to it by now so many years dealing with it can do that to a person.

"Well it's been nice here but now it seems to me that it's time to bid adieu." I spoke to no one in particular. Soon i began to grab items scattered around to take with me to this unknown planet.

I had packed my Vibroblade, my Electrostaff , my Dejarik set. And Mandilorian armour the only thing that i inherited from my family...

As well as the holocrons that contains the teachings of my former master.

I was about to leave before i spotted a lightsaber, **Her** lightsaber still were it was

i knew i couldn't leave it behind yet i feared to touch it feared to hold it as if it would break if i did so but i remembered the days before the war...before the pain, before the regret so i took it aswell it is really the only thing that i have left of her after all. And so i gave the room around me one last glance before i left for my departure i knew i couldn't waste another moment.

Time is precious after all.

 _At the Boarding station_

(1 Hour Later)

"General we are ready for take off all we need is that all of us are in the star destroyer." Miles said to Jaune who gave a smile in return.

"That is a relief i am quite amazed on how fast you have gotten prepared in only a few hours" Jaune said in amazement of the speed that it took.

"Also we have also gotten the access of three additional Gunships and dropships for this mission as well as three TX-130 saber class tanks ,a Turbo Tank, and seven AT-RTs by the way." Said a clone with yellow and orange markings on his armour.

One that Jaune recognized immediately.

"Meliodias it's good to see you again." Jaune said with a grin to see his good friend and comrade after so long.

"Likewise it feels as it has been years sense we battle the droid armies in the forests of Cholgana" Meliodias said remembering the battle as if he was an old veteran of war.

(Also Cholgana is an actual planet in the Starwars Universe)

"Yes so it feels so then how have you been Meliodias? Are Iskander and Jason still competing for the title of 'Best sniper of the 28th legion' still?" Jaune asked with amusement in his voice.

"As if they have stopped." Meliodias quickly responded causing everyone to burst out with laughter.

"So while we wait for the arrival lets catch up with each other shall we?" David asked Jaune who nodded in return.

"Lets shall." Jaune replied with a soft smile as they went to catch up with the other troopers.

(Later)

"You did not do that!!!" Exclaimed a clone with a yellow and orange diamond on his helmet to Miles.

"It's true Jasper, Miles totally got drunk and began painting a shitty ass drawing while narrating himself the entire time!" Felix defended as they all bursted out with laughter.

"And this is why i make sure you guys don't go above your limit before beginning a mission." Jaune said in between chuckles.

"Hey Exit remember when you made an **exit** for us." Said another clone causing most to groan except for Jaune who instead laughed at the joke.

"Hey the boss gets it." Said the clone with high spirits.

"Basher please stop do your brothers a favor and shut up for once we don't find your jokes funny." spoke out another clone." causing Basher to look down in shame as the rest nodded.

"I found it funny Basher." said Jaune trying to rise the clone's spirits.

"Thanks boss." Basher said slightly better.

"Now then boys i believe that we should be going." Jaune said.

"Seems that way." Jasper said.

"So let's go." Jaune said as they headed to the star destroyer.

 **(The following voyage will not be written due to sheer laziness as well as being non-eventful to the plot what so ever)**

(We have arrived at our destination.)

"Sir we see the planet but something is off?" Miles said to Jaune causing the Jedi much confusion.

"What seems to be the problem Miles?"

Jaune asked.

"It's the moon it's been blown up or something." Miles said as he pointed at it leaving Jaune flabbergasted.

"W-what happened to it? It's as if the Moon had collided with the planet at one point or another?" Jaune asked curiously.

"Should we delay the exploration for the time being?" Miles asked.

"No we shall land now but we must pick a place to land first." Jaune said to his commander.

"So what will we do?" asked a random clone.

"I will go scout on my own in case this planet happens to be populate so it will not draw out terror among them. But i must also find out if this planet has oxygen so for the time being you will wait here until i find a suitable place to land." Jaune said to the others.

"But wouldn't that leave you in danger?" David asked.

"It will David but still it is a chance im willing to take." Jaune said.

As he proceeded to go to the docks and board his ship.

"Jaune." Miles said to his general.

"Yes Miles?" Jaune said formally.

"Be careful." Miles said.

"I will."

(Soon enough Jaune got into his ship and flew to scout the unknown territory)

 **(Pretty lazy i know but i can't think of anything for this.)**

(With Jaune who is currently flying toward Atlas Academy)

 _Ark to Fratres, Do you read me Fratres?" Jaune asked from his radio.*_

 _We read you loud and clear Ark.*_ Spoke a Clone on the radio.(You decide who spoke)

'That's a relief' thought Jaune.

"Well anyway at the moment it appears to be that this place seems to be not only habitable but also contain oxygen." Jaune said as he noticed people what looked to be humans below him before receiving a message.

 _*Alert your are flying in restricted air space identifie yourself or else!!!*_ Spoke a voice in the radio.

 _'They know are language?!?, Interesting maybe they already know about the republic.'_ Jaune thought with curiosity.

 _'Couldn't hurt to try.'_ He thought

"This is Jaune Arc of the Galactic Republic i seek permission to land." Jaune said to the radio.

(With three Atlas soldiers)

"You hearing this nut case." Said a solider to another.

"I know right he must think were dumb enough to fall for that **Again**." said the other.

"Shut it Steve!" said the other two embarressed soliders."

"Any way this guy has alot of nerves to fly into our airspace." Said the Soldier.

"And his airship I've never seen one so small or look like that before." Said Steve

"Could it be that it's a secret atlesian prototype?" said another

"And that he stolen it?" Said Steve.

"And given that this is the academy could ge be planning to attack it?" Said another with fear creeping in his voice.

"We can't allow this to happen!" Said the other soon having the others to nod in agreement.

 _*Alert we require Atlesian dropships to attack and destroy an unidentified vessel.*_

Radioed Steve to other soliders alerting them of the current danger.

(Back with Jaune)

 _*Alright Jaune Arc of "the Galactic Republic" i hope you like gunfire cause thats what your going to get!*_ spoke the soldier with anger laced in his voice.

 _'Only a few minutes and already i've gotten hostile activity.'_ Jaune thought somberly as he wondered why he had such great misfortune

Until Y3-LW warned him of the approaching aircrafts alerting him.

"Thanks Y3-LW." Jaune said.

"Well then sense i seem to have no other choice i must deal with this endeavor." Jaune said as he began to fly faster as the other ships began to fire at him.

 **(This is where the fun begins.)**

With quick thinking Jaune with the help of Y3-LW soon began ascend as they dodge and evaded the gun fire before he and Y3-LW did a quick descend into an icy canyon as he gave the soldiers a tough time keeping up with the momentum of the ship.

"Lets see if you can handle this." Jaune said before he entered a convinently placed and surprisingly spacious cave as he and the soldiers chase grew more extreme by the second.

As the thrust of the mighty Starfighter roared with extreme ferocity it soon caused humongous icicles to began crashing and melting down as Jaune with the help of Y3-LW as well as his force abilities began to evade most of the falling icicles. Before firing open an exit with his cannons all the while performing a barrel roll (aileron roll) for style.

"Spinning is a good trick after all who knew?" Jaune said to his astromech who beeped happily in response before witnessing that his persuers were not as lucky due to the bulky machinery they had possessed.

"Well now Y3 looks like we had are fun so let's get serious." Jaune said as Y3-LW beeped in response as they soon went top speed on his ship before radio in with his troopers.

 _*Ark to Fratres do you read me_

 _i repeat Ark to Fratres do you read me?*_

Jaune asked.

 _*We hear you Ark what do you have to report General?*_ asked a clone.

 _*Good well from what I've gotten so far is that this planet is inhabited by a human populas and not only that can speak our language But yet have no Knowledge of the Galactic Republic.*_ Jaune said.

 _*Intresting is there anything else we must know General?*_ asked (insert any clone you want.)

 _*Yes actually_ _this planet at the moment seems to bebe it's own contradiction it appears both and advanced to an extent as well as rather primitive_ _as well.*_

Replied Jaune confusing the clone on the radio.

 _*Strange anyway have you made contact yet?*_ Asked the clone.

 _*About that...*_

Jaune said.

 _One explanation later_

 _*And that's what happened.*_ Jaune explained to the clone.

 _*We should eliminate them for such treachery!!!*_ yelled the clone

 **(Someone's got a fan)**

 _*Of course not!!!, We are not here to settle scores any way_ _i believe I've found a forest to land as it's out of view from public this place has red leaves and grass so you can't miss it but if you wish scan for my signal*_ Jaune radioed before landing in a rather spacious area of the forest and getting out as well as his little Astromech.

"This place is quite beautiful isn't it Y3-LW as Jaune looked in amazement of the raw natural beauty of the forest before sensing a dark presense coming his way.

"Why do i sense the Dark side here don't tell me there is a sith lord on this planet!" Exclaimed Jaune as he soon ignited his Double bladed lightsaber pike as he took his Niman stance to face his approaching advisory.

"Show yourself Sith lord!!!" Shouted Jaune as he prepared for the upcoming battle.

Soon Jaune heard a rumble from the bushes had soon was faced with a large black lumbering beast with blood red eyes as the beast was covered by bone.

'So this is what Master Yoda said about sensing the dark side and how it is a Sentinels job now this beast is oozing with the dark side.' Jaune said as he was now determined to vanquish this beast as swiftly as possible.' Jaune thought before the beast charged towards him.

 **(It's an Ursa Major by the way.)**

Jaune soon dodged the charge before easily dodging a swipe from the beast and soon proceeding to land a killing blow to the beast. Killing it as it began to dissolve into smoke amazing Jaune that a beast of that size would begin to dissolve.

"Interesting this abomination dissolves apon death." Jaune said as he deignite his lightsaber before hearing a growl as yet another abomination layed before him.

"Another one?" Jaune questioned with disgust as he ignited his blade once again before taking his Niman stance once more before the beast charged at him before it was shot by a laser in the sky killing it turning to look Jaune witness his armada beginning to land as his gunships began firing at monsters monsters from the air shooting each one down with a single shot from the laser turrets before they landed on the surface.

"What the flying fuck are these things and where can i find these fuckers!?!" Felix exclaimed as he began to enjoy slaughtering them more then one would believe is healthy.

"Im not sure Felix but i sense the dark side in these creatures and I've been sensing them everywhere." Jaune said with distaste.

"So what should we do now that we know about this "Infestation" this planet has?" David asked Jaune.

"Well that's easy." Jaune said as he put on his mask that in doing so deepened his voice imensly.

"We make contact with the populas."

Jaune spoke to his troops.

"Are the speeders accessible yet Exit?" Jaune asked Exit.

"Only four out of the seven General."

Exit said to his boss.

"That will do." Jaune said before looking at his trio.

"Miles,David,Felix, Your with me." Jaune ordered to his top three.

"Hell yeah I've been itching for something to do!" Felix said.

"Um Arc why am i going?" David asked before realization struck him.

"Felix?"

"Felix."

"Of course." David said as he remembered of his brother's streak.

"Any way let's get going." Jaune said as they all got on a seperate speeder to explore the location they are at.

 _Meanwhile_

"What about the crew?" Asked a black haired cat faunus to a certain bull faunus.

 **(And it begins.)**

"What about them?" Spoke her companion before a large spider like droid appeared from the ceiling.

"Adam!" the brunette said as they soon engaged the robot.

 _With the Four_

"Yo boss there seems to be a pretty fast object coming and rim what i can tell it's armed with explosives!" cried out Felix as he looked from his scanner.

"Explosives!?!" Jaune said before the sound of a cannon ringed in his ears as it fired.

"We can not let those explosives go off everyone follow the direction where that noise came from if where lucky we mivht still be able to catch the perpetrators!" Jaune said as he went faster to follow the sound of the gunfire before the others followed as well.

 _With a Faunus_

"Blake left me..." Adam Taurus said softly before giving way to rage and shouting out racial slurs.

"She abandoned me like every human had before!!!" Adam roares with both hurt and hatred so potent that some grimm had begun to chase the train.

"Honestly could it any worse?!" Adam said as he sliced a Beowolf in half.

Before hearing a noise that he had never heared before.

Suddenly four people three wearing armour one where a robe appeared on what looked to be motorcycles without any wheels raced by the tracks as it shot some red light from twin cannons killing any and all grimm with ease as they quickly closed the gap between then before the one on the center jumped off and landed on the train cart where he stood.

"Miles,David,Felix go disarm the charges

i shall take care of him!" The masked man ordered to his comrades in whuch they all complyed.

'So he must be the leader and that mask it looks like a mask worn by my brothers and sisters, Could he be a faunus killer?' Adam thought before rage over took him of the thought of "brothers" and "sisters" being murdered.

'I sense great darkness in his heart there will be no way to reason with him so i have no choice but to duel him.' Thought Jaune as he ignited his lightsaber leaving his opponent dumbfounded.

'A blade made of pure light!?! how those that even work? How can it work this... this gose against all logic!!!' Adam thought in amazement.

 **(What are you Shockwave?)**

"You have never seen a blade like this one before have you?" Jaune said to his opponent who stood frozen trying to process still.

"Well then maybe i should even the odds then." Jaune said before steathing his lightsaber and activating his electrostaff.

'Did he just change his weapon to one far more simpler to insult me?!" Adam thought as he spoke the last bit out loud as he soon unsteathed his blade and charged at him.

 **(Did you honestly expect me to make a fight with Adam Taurus a quick battle?)**

'Looks like I've angered the beast...' Jaune thought before blocking the blade with his staff and proceeding to counter attack with his weapon before kicking the other masked man in the gut causing the red haired man who then proceeded to fire a bullet at Jaune who immediately dodged **(unlike Gohan)** the deadly projectile while surprising Jaune of it's secret.

'The steaths a gun! Intresting that means i must be far more careful around him in order to win.' Jaune thought before noticing mechanical bodies all around him.

"Perfect." Jaune said as he then used the force to lift up the broken automatons and proceeding to throw towards his assailant who then proceeded to dodge or destroy everyone that came his way as his blade began to trail fire soon Jaune proceeded to dash away from the red haired mans line of sight as he proceeded to inflict two well placed electric shocks to his opponent's abdomen and leg.

Doing so soon causing his opponent to growl in pain before his opponent went on the aggressive as he soon turned despite the pain and lashing out as every swing soon had his blade glow a red light while fire trailed closely behind but to no avail as each one was block and countered by Jaune who then proceeded to stab his enemy in his left wrist shocking him both mentally and physically as the pain soon caused him to let go of his gun giving Jaune the opportunity to kick it to the side. out of his enemy's reach.

'Shit!' Adam thought as Blush layed to far from his reach before quickly having a barrage of slashes as flames and electricity practically danced around as neither opponent bacjed down from the battle whilehe was going on the complete and total offensive Jaune was going on the defensive only giving a few counter attacks every so often before Jaune decided to finally use all of his training from his master to end the fight.

Soon Jaune slashed at the red haired man before pushingim back with the force creating some distance and in a flash quickly closed the gap with Force speed as he then struck the man in the back before yet again using the force to push him a way once again.

Soon rushing at him once more but his opponent quickly block but Jaune quickly notice that as the continued to clash his advisary moment had gone sluggish as he tended to favor his right side and noticed an obvious limp to his movments. Before Jaune could exploit this however he receive a transmission from the others.

 _*Sir we have deactivated the charges_

 _i repeat we have deactivated the charges!*_ Report Miles to his boss.

"Excellent arrive here as soon as possible." Jaune before being sent back by a kick to his gut and hitting a wall.

"You impress me your quite powerful tell me whats your name?" Jaune asked his assailant which shocked him.

"You don't know who i am?" the man said before continuing.

"I thought every Human and Faunus knew about me. I am **The** Adam Taurus if you surrender i promise you a quick death no tell me who are you i wish to know of your name before i cut you down." Adam boasted.

 **(Quite big talk for a guy how had his ass handed to him not to long ago.)**

"Tempting on the surrender part but i think I'll pass and as for my name i don't have one." Jaune said before Adam's mask and hair as well as his blade began to glow red before charging at Jaune and Piercing the airas everything turned red.

"My,my quite an impressive power if i was any slower i would've died."Jaune said which baffeling Adam Taurus as he saw his opponent phase out of a wall.

( **That's called phase and it's an actual force ability but you can only phase through material objects however)**

"H-how did you survive!?" Adam Taurus questioned as he soon began to feel fear as that was the first time anyone had evaded that attack when it should have obviously proven fatal to almost everyone.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Jaune said before igniting his lightsaber and breaking Wilt with a fluid motion before accidentally cutting off one of his horns... wait horns?!?

"Horns???" Jaune said dumbfound while Adam scream in agony as one of his horns was just taken off.

'A new species intresting..." Jaune said before using electric judgment on his advisary as Adam continued to shriek in pain before going unconscious due to pain.

"Dam son that was brutal." Spoke Miles surprisingly as he viewed the body of the unconscious one horned man.

"Y-you were watching?" Jaune asked.

"Yep and we saw only the very end." informed David as he was currently checking in with the other clones.

"So we got a new species then sweet" Felix said as he picked up the severed horn of the knocked out man.

"So then what shall we do with the guy?"

Miles said.

"Im not sure we lack the necessary materials to keep him contained." Jaune said vefore he sprung an idea but one that he did not like.

"We leave him here let this planet's authorities deal with him." Jaune said the others.

"We can't just leave him if he wakes up ge will no doubt escape." Miles said to his friend.

"But he can't escape if i do this!!!" Jaune shouted before he slammed his electrostaff at both of Adam's legs quickly making a sickening crunch as both his legs were broken.

"Now we go." Jaune said as he he force pushed everyone of the moving vessel.

"You know you could gives a warning next time before you do that kinda shit." Miles said before Felix interrupted.

"Also side note that shit was **HARD FUCKING CORE** breaking that guy's legs like that!!!" Felix said in amazement.

"I guess it was." Jaune said not caring but his comrade's remark.

"Anyway we better hurry up hopefully nobody has stolen the speeders we've left." Jaune said.

"Worry not General for the moment we left the speeders there i had requestes that Meliodas amd a few others come and retrieve the speeders and they have recently informed me that all speeder are accounted for too." David said easing Jaunes worries.

"Excellent and do you think you can have them come pick us up right now?" Jaune questioned in which they recieved a nod in return.

"Good and now we wait." Jaune said before removing his mask as he gazed upon the broken moon.

"Heh"

"What a strange planet..."

 **And** **that's a wrap any way before i wrap it up i will like to say thank you all f**

 **sticking with me**

 **for now it has been one year of story telling at first i wasn't so sure about it and im still pleastly suprise to find that people actually enjoy what i Wright and so i thank you.**

 **Also just so you guys/gals know**

 **Electric Judgement is basically a nerfed version of force lightning.** **And Jaune will have some problems with readjusting to Remnant.**

 **But that's just a side note.**

 **Anyway this is**

 **SilentSpearGhostPhantom**

 **saying**

 **Au Revior~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here** **and** **anybody else excited about return of The Clone Wars?**

 **cause i am so due to that i decided to upload a new chapter of Knights of Remnant** **now with out further ado let's begin...**

 **(Also like always i don't own Star Wars or Rwby all rights go to their respective owners)**

Episode 2 Chapter 1

New Predicaments

(Sightseeing and Arrangements)

(Takes place a few days after the last chapter)

"General Arc?" A clone trooper called out.

"What is it Homer?" Jaune asked the Clone.

"Well while on a scouting trip me and Peter happened to stop what looks to be a city however we did not investigate any further however." Homer said

"Hmmm, Intresting...I thank you for this information Homer you are dismissed." Jaune said as he thought of what to do with this information before coming up with a conclusion.

"Commander." Jaune said to Miles.

"What is it Sir?" Miles asked.

"I shall go to this city, Alone." Jaune said shocking Miles.

"B-but Jaune you can't just go by yourself what if you run into trouble we do not know what is in their we don't even know what currency they use! I beg you to reconsider!" Miles pleaded.

"Apologizes Miles but i must i doubt the natives will be at ease seeing people in armor which i am positive that they do not have or seeing people in helmets or masks. I at the moment am the closest to possessing casual clothing and even then that is stretching it." Jaune said before continuing.

"Plus Miles you should have more faith in me after all. Jaune said before spinning his electrostaff in a fluid motion before cloaking it with his cloak.

"I am a Jedi Knight after all." Jaune said with a grin.

"Very well i shall prepare a speeder for you.

"That will not be necessary i believe that these people have never seen technology like ours." Jaune said.

"Then how will you get their?"

Easy i won't bring the speeder to the city but i will use it to travel the rest will be on foot." Jaune explained to his friend.

"Very well but let us escort you at before you go." Miles reasoned earning a nod from Jaune in agreement.

"Very well i shall be escorted by Peter and Homer as they are the ones who know of the location they shall also retrieve my speeder once i leave." Jaune said earning a nod from Miles.

"Peter, Homer, come with me i will explain on the way but first take me to where you saw the city." Jaune said as he got on a speeder.

 _Later_

After shooting down a few "abominations" as Jaune liked to call them and seeing city Jaune soon went to explore the city himself.

 _(With Jaune)_

'What a magnificently advanced yet primitive place' Jaune thought as he saw the holographic street lamps as well as the wheeled vehicles that he saw.

Before coming at in intersection.

'If im correct when the hand is red it means stop and when the person appears that means walk ahead.' Jaune thought as indeed as the light of the guy showed up people around him began to walk.

'Looks like i was correct.' Jaune thought as he walked with them.

'However one thing that is strange is that none of these people posses the same horns like that of Adam Taurus?, curious?' Jaune thought before bumping into an old man.

"Oh i apologize i didn't see where i was going!" Jaune apologize as he help the man up.

"It's alright, really it is." The old man said.

"Apologize again but anyway do you know a place where i can catch up on information and read?" Jaune asked.

"Actually i do." The old man said to Jaune's relief.

"Well if it isn't any trouble would you by any chance take me there i am new here."Jaune said as the old man nodded in agreement.

"It wouldn't be a problem." Spoke the elderly man as Jaune thanked him as they went on their way to tbe location.

 _Minor Time skip_

"And where here" The old man said as they stood infront of a building.

"Vor Entye." Jaune said thankful of his kindness but confusing the old man in the process.

 **(Jaune's Mandilorian remember.)**

"Oh i forgot to say that means Thank you." Jaune said as the old man had a look of realization on his face.

"I see well then good bye." Spoke the man as Jaune waved good bye.

'So this is the place.' Jaune thought as he viewed the sign.

'No good i can't read their writing.' Jaune thought with minor frustration oh the newly found disability as he entered the building.

 **(Seem familiar?)**

"What an Intresting place." Jaune said before a man welcomed him.

"Welcome to Tuskon's Book Trade home to every book under the son how may i help you?" Spoke the man who Jaune persumed to be Tuskon.

"Hello their Tuskon i am Jaune Arc and i apologize if i seem blunt about this but can you tell me about this World's history." Jaune questioned awkwardly as Tuskon look curiously.

"Can you be more specific?" Tuskon asked Jaune who then nodded in return.

"I mean like it's culture, Origins and how some people have horns, Also any information about those Monsters in the forests." Jaune explained earning a baffled look from Tuskon.

"Is it something i said?" Jaune asked confused.

"Yeah the fact that you don't know anything about this planet, or even the grimm for that matter!" Tuskon said before continuing.

"What kingdom are you from my guess is Atlas." Tuskon said as Jaune grew a confused look.

"Kingdom?" Jaune asked with genuine confusion suprising Tuskon further.

"You don't even know what a kingdom is!?" Tuskon said before Jaune spoke up.

"I am afraid that i don't know any thing about your planet besides the fact that we can speak the same language." Jaune admitted to Tuskon.

"Dear God how did your parents raise you?" Tuskon questioned as he was left awestruck.

"Actually i never met my parents for most of my life it was training with my Master and Sister that is all that i had ever done."Jaune said before he also came up with an excuse.

"And my Master never actually taught us anything about this world just how to speak the language and my Religous practices." Jaune explained as Tuskon gave a simpedetic look.

 **(In the original trilogy the force was treated as a religion so this works.)**

"Well then i guess that explains alot so fine i'll tell you the basics." Tuskon said before continuing.

"See the planet is called Remnant. We were born from dust but we were born in a harsh place those monsters are known as the Creatures of Grimm, grimm for short. The Grimm want to destroy us and as we fought we grew closer to demise until we discovered Dust." Tuskon said.

"Dust?" Jaune questioned before Tuskon explained.

"That is what we call special crystals that have the power to bring forth impressive feats like Fire,Ice, and Energy for example." Tuskon said before continuing.

"Soon Humanity began to drive and doing so formed the four kingdoms which on diffrent from the last." Tuskon said before speaking once more.

"Eventually in order to protect the kingdoms they made schools for people like yourself to be trained as warriors to hunt and kill the grimm." Said Tuskon to Jaune before Jaune spoke up.

"And what about people with horns?" Jaune asked.

"Im getting to that." Tuskon explained before continuing.

"Horned men you probably mean you saw a Faunus." Tuskon explained.

"Faunus?" Jaune asked.

"A Faunus is alot like a human except they have better senses and their most obvious feature is an animal trait on their body like a man with wings or with a tail or with horns as you have seen." Tuskon said as Jaune nodded.

"And by any chance how does one get into one of these combat schools?" Jaune asked curiously.

'I believe that i could learn an awful lot about this planet if i go to one of these schools?' Jaune thought before Tuskon gave him an answer.

"Well you would need transcripts to get into the big ones." Tuskon explained as Jaune was cursing his luck.

"I see well then i believe I've taken to much time from your day, Anyway Tuskon i thank you for your kindness in educating me about the essentials i can't thank you enough." Jaune said as he left the store but before he left he spoke something to Tuskon.

"And don't worry i shall not tell anyone that you are a Faunus." Jaune said as he left leaving a shocked look on Tuskon.

'He knew!!!' Tuskon thought in complete shock.

 _(With Jaune)_

'How in the world am i going to be able to get into one of these schools...' Jaune thought as the sky grew darker as it turned to night.

"It's getting dark maybe i should contact the others of my status.' Thought Jaune until he noticed a group of men mainly wearing black and red except for the one in the middle who wore white but what stood out to Jaune the most was the looks of fear that numerous people had on their face as they walked by.

'Criminals?, Well they certainly look the part i better see where they are going.' Jaune thought as he soon followed them into what looked like a store.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop opened this late." Said the man in white as another pulled out a gun at the owner who Jaune soon recognized from earlier.

"Please just take my lien and leave!" pleaded the old man as he was shushed by the man in white.

"Calm down were not here for your money grab the dust." Spoke the man before being interrupted by a well place kick to the abdomen getting the attention of a customer that Jaune hadn't noticed before.

"Whoa whats going on!" yelled the girl as she removed some device from her ears as she looked at the area.

"You got alot of nerves to attack me Yellow." spoke the man as he ordered his men to attack.

"I don't think so!" Yelled the girl as she threw one of the grunts out of the window as she activated a device that turned into a giant scythe surprising Jaune of thier technology.

"What a fascinating work of machinery..." Jaune said getting the attention of the girl.

"You really think so!" the girl said in delight before noticing a man coming from behind.

"Hey look out!" The girl warned getting Jaune's attention as he dodged the attack and activated his electrostaff and delivering a hard blow to the man's side having him fly back.

"Vor Entye." Jaune thanked as he got out of the store and standing next to her leaving her in awe of his weapon of choice.

"Okay then did i say him i ment them!" The man in white said to his men as they charged aimlessly.

"You don't suppose that we can team up?" Jaune asked the girl.

"Why not it will be fun." The girl answered

as they charged at the goons.

As the girl closed the gap with a gun shot to Jaune's suprise.

'It's also a Gun?" Jaune thought in suprise as he jumped in the air and unsteathing his Vibroblade as he allowed the blade to touch his staff to create a massive explosion as he landed knocking half of the goons unconscious while the girl took care of the other half.

"You were worth every cent truly you were." The man mumble as he dropped the thing from his mouth and crumpled it with his cane.

"Well then Red,Yellow i think we can all say that it's been an eventful evening and as much as I'd love to stick around." The man who Jaune started to call Orange said as he began to lift his cane at them.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He continued as he fired some kind of projectial at them causing both to jump out of the way.

"Where did he go?" Jaune questioned before Red point to a ladder that Orange was on.

"Is it alright if we chase him?" Jaune askedthe old man who nodded at them.

"Let's go!" Red said as Jaune decided to call her launched herself with her gun meanwhile Jaune used force leap to make it to the building.

"Persistent little brats aren't you." Orange said as a flying vehicle rose above the building as he began to climb up.

"Oh no you don't!!!" Jaune said as he used Electric Judgement on the man as a wave of yellow lightling shot out from his fingers and having him scream in pain but despite this Orange had still managed to climb on board anyway.

"End of the line Red and Yellow!" he shouted still barley getting over the pain as he grabbed a red crystal and tossed it out to them before firing another projectile at it Jaune soon reacting fast enough pushed both him and the girl away from the blast but from the corner of his eye he spotted what looked like a woman intersecting the blast.

"Woo hoo!" Orange cheered before it died down as be noticed the lady where the blast was with numerous strange symbols protecting her before firing a wave of some strange light that Jaune wasn't familiar with.

'How Intresting these people are far more stronger then i had once thought.' Jaune thought before shooting out his lightling towards the ship while Red turned her scythe into a sniper rifle and began to fire at it as Orange began have trouble balancing as he stumbled into the ships cockpit.

Meanwhile a woman took his place as her face as hidden convinently in the dark as she began to fight back by firing well fire as the ship tryed to escape.

'No you don't!!!' Jaune thought before secretly using the force to hold the ship down as the woman who appeared to be on their side created a storm.

"Soon the cloaked woman shot out fire before lighting up the floor underneath them.

'This can't be good!' Jaune thought as he got out of the way forcing him to halt his force abilities freeing the ship as it soon began to fly away.

"Dam it..." Jaune Mumbled as he viewed the ship leave that was before he heard Red speak to the woman.

"Your a huntress." Red said with awe at the woman who allied them.

"Can i get your autograph." Red asked in excitement.

 _Later_

Jaune at the moment wasn't quite sure what had happehappened and how he got here but all that he knew was that he Red were being scolded by the woman.

"I hope you realize that both of your actions tonight shall not be taken lightly!"

The woman said before continuing.

"You put both your lives and those around you on the line!" the woman said before Red spoke up.

"But they started it!" Red said before the woman spoke again.

"If it were up to me you two would be sent home with a pat on the back." huntress said making Red smile.

"And a slap on the wrist." the woman said as she whipped her riding crop at them causing Jaune to act out instinct and grab hold of the riding crop before it hit the table suprising both Red and the Woman.

"Apologizes, Reflexes..." Jaune said as he let go.

"Anyway as i was saying." the lady said as she fixed her glasses.

"There is someone here who would like to meet the both of you." She said as a man with silver hair walked in holding a mug and a tray of some kind of food that Jaune perceived to be.

'I sense that the force is strong with him...Incredibly strong but the girl i didn't notice ot before but she too is strong with the force.' Jaune thought as he carefully examined them both as the man layed the tray of food between them.

"Ruby Rose..." The man said before noticing Jaune.

"And... You are?" The man questioned to Jaune in which he replied.

"Jaune Arc sir i understand that you do not no it im not from around here." Jaune said as the man nodded.

"Noted any way your eyes they are blue while hers... they are silver..." The man said making Ruby slightly uncomfortable.

"Anyway where did you two learn to fight like this?" The Man questioned them as they both answered.

"Signal Academy/My Master" They both said respectively.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" questioned the silver haired man.

"Well one teacher in particular." Ruby explained.

"I see and you who is your Master by any chance?" The Man asked.

"I doubt you will know of him but i shall enlighten you either way his name is- i mean Was Coleman Trebor he was a wise and caring man." Jaune said as he looked away.

"Apologize but i have noticed that tou kept mentioningwas does that mean that he is?" The man asked before Jaune interrupted.

"Dead? Yes he has been dead for 3 years now he was killed in action." Jaune said as his eyes began to tear up.

"I see i apologize for my rudeness." The man said as he and the woman pited Jaune.

"It's okay." Ruby comforted Jaune.

"I know how it feels to lose a loved one." Ruby explained as Jaune looked at her in suprise.

"Y-you do?" Jaune asked as he dried his tears.

"Yeah i had lost my mother when i was a kid." Ruby said as Jaune pited her as well.

"Im sorry for your loss." Jaune said.

"It's fone it was a long time ago." Ruby said.

"Ahem." The woman said getting Jaune amd Ruby's attention.

"Now any way do you happen to know who i am?" The man asked.

"Oh course your professor Ozpin you run one of the schools." Ruby said as he nodded.

'He Runs one of the schools!' Jaune thought in amazement.

"Would you both like to go to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything." Ruby said in delight.

'This is my chance to know more about this world!' Jaune thought before speaking.

"I would be honored to." Jaune said with a bow.

"Well then it's offical." Ozpin said as he congratulated them both.

 _Time skip_

"I see so these schools could be of use to us?" Meliodias asked Jaune who nodded in return.

"I believe so they could probe useful in learning more about their combat styles as well as history not to mention their weapons." Jaune explained as he prepared to leave.

"Alright i shall stay in contact with you while their however i shall not be able to use are technology their or it will arouse suspicion." Jaune explained as they nodded.

"Good i shall take my leave then, Miles you are in charge to make sure all of the troops are for while im gone and i also recommend relocating every two weeks to avoid anyone know the true location in were we reside got it." Jaune commanded.

"Yes Sir!" Spoke Miles as he saluted.

 _Time Skip_

"Alright then time to see were to go, Apparently i will have to get on a "Bullhead" to get to this place but im not sure where these things are." Jaune mumbled to himself before noticing a girl with a black bow walk by with a book in her hand.

'Maybe she might know were to go?' Jaune thought

'Couldn't hurt to ask.' he thought once more as he walked towards her.

"Um Excuse me?" Jaune asked as he tapped her shoulder getting her attention.

"Pardon but do you know where the Bullheads that take us to beacon are?" Jaune asked awkwardly.

"Actually yes i do im going to one right now." The girl in black replied.

"Oh really now well would it be fine if i tagged along im new her." Jaune asked receiving a nod in returned as they proceeded to walk to the Bullheads

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Are you sure Count do you truly wish to continue to Manufacture these Droids once more the originals were all but destroyed." Spoke a alien creature.

"I am certain Nute Gunray these droids shall be perfect for our goals especially for the discovery of this new planet so now then how many have been manufactured now?" spoke Count Dooku

"Only one at the moment but this one is rebuilt." Nute Gunray spoke.

"Very well we shall send it to this new planet." Dooku said.

"Very well now reactivate the EG-5 Jedi Hunter Droid." Gunray said to one of his droids as they reactivated the droud as it's optics flashed with light.

 **"EG-5 Jedi Hunter Online Target: Jaune Arc. Reason: To settle scores."** The Droid bellowedas it came to life.

 **"Mark my words Jaune of Arc i shall get my revenge no matter the Cost..."**

 **And that's a wrap everyone**

 **and yeah Jaune can't read! well he can but not that language that is so you can tell that is going to be a huge problem for him and it ain't gonna get easier either.**

 **And as i implyed Jaune** **can sense others species why? cause it's a fanfic.**

 **(Anime fall)**

 **And in other news we have Jaune's Archrival and even though it's a droid they have a past.**

 **And yesthis is an actual droud from a video game which i fortunately or unfortunately own.**

 **Anyway this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au Revior ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here and i apologize for not updating reason why is my internet is terrible so i was unable to do anything but now im back and i shall continue in one of my stories**

 **Which so happens to be one of my newer stories why cause why not**

 **Oh and side note sense im pretty sure none of you want this story to end with order 66 Palpatine and Sidious are completely different people but i will make an omake of it in Silent Topic for those who want to see it.**

 **Im also sorry for those who want it but Jaune wont be paired with anyone but that might change later in the future.**

 **Well anyway let us begin.**

 **(Also i don't own Rwby or Star Wars all rights go to thier respective owners)**

Episode 2 Chapter 2

New Predicaments

(Beacons and Memories)

 _(Flash Back to 2 years ago)_

 _"Jaune..." Spoke a girl as she laid dying all the while trying to reaching out to Jaune as he laid crying besides_ _her._

 _"I-im sorry i-i failed y-you, I-im s-sorry **we** f-failed you!!!" Jaune yelled as the girl grabbed his hand._

 _"I-i don't w-want t-to die ,i d-don't want to die like this, N-not l-like thissss." The Girl spoke as she died leaving Jaune sobbing._

 _"D-don't go please!" Jaune yelled as he sobbed._

 _"Please..." He soon whispered out._

 _ **"Oh my should i give you a minute?"** Droned a deep and mechanical voice as it gave off a sadistic tone._

 _ **"It really is amazing on how people get so emotional with something like the death of a loved one especially when it is their fault in the first place!"** The Droid bellowed as it ignited his lightsabers._

 _"Y-you... YOU!!! will pay for what you done!!!" Jaune roared as he grabbed his sister's light saber and ignited it with his own._

 _as he charged into battle._

 _(Current Time)_

"We're here." Spoke the girl getting Jaunes attention.

"Oh i see i appreciate your help um..." Jaune said before remembering that he did not ask for a name.

"Blake." The Girl now know as Blake spoke.

"Vor Entye Blake." Jaune thanked as Blake looked confused.

"It means Thank you." Jaune explained

"I see." Blake said as she left to get a ticket.

'Seems that i better do the same.' Jaune thought as he walked to what looked to be a ticket booth.

"One ticket please." Jaune asked the man who,nodded.

"That will be five lien sir." The man said.

'I should've known something like this was going to happen.' Jaune belittled himself.

"Oh um you see the thing is that." Jaune spoke before what looked like five lien was put in front of him.

"It's right here!" Ruby said cheerfully spoke as she handed Jaune the currency.

"Correct here you go." Jaune said as he handed the man the money.

"Vor Entye Ruby." Jaune thanked Ruby as they walked from the booth as Ruby looked in confusion.

"It means thank you." Jaune explained as Ruby soon realized.

"Oh it was nothing but you gotta do something for me in return." Ruby said making Jaune wonder.

"And what will that be?" Jaune asked curiously.

"Please,please, please let me see your weapons again!" Ruby pleaded to Jaune causing him to chuckle before feeling a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Ruby who's this?" Spoke a blond haired girl who looked suspiciously over Jaune.

"Oh hey Yang this is the guy that i told you about who helped me fight those guys from last night." Ruby explained.

"Oh really well than hello thier name's Yang Xiao Long and you are?" The girl named Yang asked as she reached her hand out towards him.

"Jaune Arc and the pleasure is all mine." Jaune spoke as he did a short bow before accepting the kind gesture.

"So then what you guys talking about?" Yang asked as she wanted to join the conversation.

"Oh well Ruby was asking me if she could see my weapons again for she never truly got a good look at them last time we met." Jaune explained as Yang nodded.

"Seems legit Ruby always was a weapons fanatic." Yang said before continuing on.

"So what are your weapons anyway?" Yang questioned.

"Oh well the first one is this" Jaune said as he unseathed his Vibroblade.

"This is my Vibroblade." Jaune said as he noticed the unimpressed looks of Yamg and Ruby.

"Ok so does it turn into anything?" Yang asked which Jaune nodded.

"So if it doesn't transform what dose it do?" Ruby asked before noticing a humming coming from somewhere.

"Where is that humming coming from?" Ruby questioned as she looked around.

"I can explain that for you." Jaune replied before continuing.

"See Vibroblade blade is short for Vibration Blade the humming that you here is coming from the blade."Jaune said before pointing to the generator.

"This Generation is making this blade move around back and forth at an extremely high speeds making it make a far deeper cut then normal as well as making it hum." Jaune explained as Ruby and Yang's interest soon reignited it's self.

"High speeds huh cute so how fast is it going cause at the moment it doesn't look like it's moving." Yang commented.

"Well you see at the moment it is moving a thousand times a second." Jaune explained cause them to me surprised.

"That is awfully fast!" Yang said as Ruby eyed the blade with awe.

"Yes but quite dangerous too." Jaune said with a serious face.

"Because of that it can make what would'vebeen a small cut into a gapping wound." Jaune said.

"Not to mention it's highly conductive."

Jaune mentioned.

"Any way then their is thos weapon." Jaune said before steathing his Vibroblade and revealing his Electrostaff.

"This one is self explanitory isn't it." Jaune said as they viewed his other weapon.

"An electric staff not bad." Yang spoke.

"You have really amazing weapons you know Jaune." Ruby complemented.

"I appreciate your compiements guys i really do." Jaune said but internally he thought something else.

'Truthfully these weapons are nothing compared to that of a lightsaber but i guess i can see why they are so fascinated by these weapons in a way.' Jaune thought.

"Now then i believe we should be going." Jaune said as he overheard of the soon departure of the ships.

"Oh right let's get going, come on guys let's go!" Ruby said as Yang and Jaune chuckled as they followed along.

 _(Flash Back to 3 years ago)_

 _A young Jaune Arc trained with a blond girl with staffs as the two locked staffs with one another the girl decided to deliver a horizontal slash to her left._

 _Preparing for this Jaune immediately moved his staff over to counter hers before the girl stopped her advances and redirect her movement's to his blind spot knocking the wind out of Jaune before delivering a painful kick to his abdomen causing him to fall back_

 _"Predictable as ever right big brother?" Spoke the girl as she offered a hand for him._

 _"Hey to be fair Amelia it's hard defending against a dueling prodigy like yourself." Jaune retored as Amelia chuckled._

 _"Well maybe if you practiced more on your dueling and less on trying to master the force you might be on par with me."_ _Amelia retored as Jaune dusted himself._

 _"Amelia we both know that we were both gifted with amazing potential you in dueling and me with the force plus Niman actually requires the force to be implemented to be at it's most affective." Jaune explained before his sister through him his training staff._

 _"Any way ready for another round?" Amelia asked her brother._

 _"Another one Amelia it's been 10 practice duels already." Jaune said with a sigh._

 _"Im trying to break a record okay." Amelia reasoned._

 _"Of course you are." Jaune said with a roll of his eyes and a chuckle._

 _"Well i am delighted that you both are enthusiastic of your studies my padawans." Spoke a Vurk man with a smile._

 _"Master/Dad" Both Jaune and Amelia said with him enthusiasm as they ran to hug him._

 _"How are my two favorite padawans doing at the moment?" Asked Coleman Trebor_

 _to his students as he chuckled._

 _"We are your only padawans master." Amelia replied._

 _"True but that doesn't mean that you two aren't my favorite." Said Coleman_

 _"So what will you teach us next master?" Amelia asked her master._

 _"Yeah a new force technic?, A new way to use a lightsaber?, Come on!!! Tell us." Jaune pleaded to his father figure._

 _"Im truly sorry young ones but it's none of that im only here to say goodbye." Coleman said._

 _"Why where are you going?" Amelia asked her master as his face turned serious._

 _"Master Windu has asked me and numerous other jedi to help him with the rescue of Obi-Wan Kenobi." Explained Coleman._

 _"A rescue mission!!!" Amelia spoke in shock._

 _"But that seems dangerous master." Amelia responded._

 _"Relax my Padawan it will be all right once i return i shall come and take sightseeing around Coruscant if you like." Spoke Coleman._

 _"Fine but remember you promised!" Amelia said cheekily to her master as he hugged her._

 _"This is farwell my Padawan." Coleman said to Jaune as he cried._

 _"Don't cry young one remember that is notthe Jedi way." He said before hugging him_

 _Until suddenly flashes of images runned through his eyes as he heard lightsabers clashing the sound of blaster bolts and the distinct sound of battle droids clanking before hearing a mandilorian blaster fire off._

 _"Goodbye little one and may the force be with you." Coleman said to them._

 _"May the force be with you." Jaune and Amelia said in unison to thier master_

 _as he walk off before Amelia notice tears running off Jaune's face._

 _"Gar urnr?" (You alright?) Amelia asked her brother._

 ** _(Time to learn some Mando'a yall)_**

 _Leklekni cuyir..." (Yeah yeah i am.)_

 _Jaune responded as he wiped away his tears._

 _"Meg cuyir ibac an yirhaou miak?"_

 _(What was that all about then?) Amelia questioned_ _Jaune._

 _"Bic b shiibac Ni cuyir misidiye ibac cuyir an tayli'bac." (It's just that i'm afraid that's all okay.) Jaune admitted to his fears._

 _"I am too but don't worry_ _everything is going to be alright trust me he'll come back to us." Amelia comforted her brother._

 _"And remember I'll always be with you Jaune We'll be her for each after all we're from the same Aliit" (Clan or Family)_

 _Amelia said._

 _"Now come on let's train until he comes back cause i doubt master will be to happy with us if we ended up not doing anything at all right." Amelia said._

 _"Right." Jaune nodded as he got into his stance._

 _(Current Time)_

"jaune,Jaune,JAUNE!!!" Ruby shout surprise Jaune as he underseathed his Vibroblade out of reflex.

"Woah,woah,woah, easy thier i come in peace!!!" Ruby yelled out.

"Oh Ruby im sorry i wasn't listening what happened." Jaune apologized.

"It's fine anyway come on we're leaving we made it already." Ruby explained.

"I see." Jaune mumbled to him self before Yang's hand went to his shoulder.

"Yesh dude what's with you you didn't say anything during the entire flight and you looked like you were in another world." Yang asked as they began to walk out of the ship.

"Oh i was just think that was all." Jaune as he look at the floor.

"About what?" Yang asked curiously.

"Oh just about my life and how it all led me here of all places." Jaune said quietly as he thought of the words his sister once said before seeing the concerned looks of Yang and Ruby.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Ruby asked.

"It's fine I'll rather not burden you with my past troubles." Jaune said with a soft smile.

'Or the sins that follow.' Thought Jaune.

"So then Jaune what you think of the academy, Amazing right." Yang spoke up.

"Well it does look quite magnificent especially the architecture." Jaune said as he view the castle like building.

'Though it doesn't hold a candle to The Jedi Temple.' Jaune thought with slight bias.

"That's good to hear anyway sense im sure i can count on you it's best that i be going now bye!" Yang called before leaving Ruby spinning in circles as she left with a group of shadowy people.

"Careful Ruby." Jaune said as he slowed Ruby down and to make sure she didn't fall into what looked like luggage.

"Hmm glad their was someone here to prevent a disaster." Spoke a girl in a white dress with flowing white hair but what caught Jaune's attention was the scar on her eye as well as her clothes.

'Given her clothing as well as attitude she obviously comes from a rather weathly family but she seems rather spoiled.' Jaune thought before greeting her.

"Pardon madam but who are you exactly?" Jaune asked leaving her mouth agaped.

"How would you not know about me?!" The girl asked feeling insulted at the remark.

"Should i know about you?" Jaune asked curiously.

"Why yes of course for i am-"

"Weiss Schnee heiress of the schnee dust company one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Interrupted a familiar black haired girl.

"Finally some recognition." The girl known a Weiss said pridefully.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake continued causing Weiss to stutter while Ruby giggled.

"Honestly i am not suprised of this revelation." Jaune said with a sigh as he recalled seeing racism in the city of Vale when he walked through the slums.

"I don't have to listen to this!" Weiss shouted before walking off in anger.

"Good to see you again Blake." Jaune said with a soft smile as Blake simply nodded in return before walking off.

"So then Ruby shall we head off to where ever Yang went to?" Jaune asked Ruby who complied.

"Yeah sure!" Ruby said as they searched for Yang.

 _(Meanwhile)_

Mustafar a planet of molten rocks and ash their stood 4 Magnaguards stood around an EG-5 droid as it's optics glowed a crimson red before it quickly released

the twin lightsabers contained in a compartment from it's hand before quickly igniting the lightsaber as they glowed a deep red.

Soon enough the Magnaguards prepared themselves for battle.

Within an instant the EG-5 charged into one of the Guards as it countered with it's electrostaff before another charged in swinging it's staff at the attacking droid before being blocked with the second lightsaber and with much predictability a third charged in to attack.

The droid optics soon dimmed from unintrest as the opponent grew closer before jumping up into the air all the while grabbing on of the Magnaguards by the head and slamming it on to the volcanic floor disfiguring the guard as it crushed it underfoot.

Before dodging multiple swings from a Magnaguard dodging each and everyone with ease before quickly going back onto the offensive as every strike contained power before delivering a kick which was quickly blocked by the staff leaving an opening for the droid to strike.

 ** _And..._**

Exploiting the opening the Jedi Hunter soon lifted the Magnaguard by it's staff quickly cut off the droids head before it cpuld let go but knowing well that it wouldn't "die" yet.

 ** _Yet_**

Tossing the headless Magnaguard aside it gazed as it saw one of the other Magnaguards along side the one that has been disfigured as they both charged towards the Hunter as it had become a two vs one battle as both attacked in unison with one another as they hope to overwhelm the droid.

 ** _Hope..._**

Unfortunately for them it was a fruitless endevor as the EG-5 merely blocked each and every single one with ease as it even swapped it's lightsabers around every once and awhile as if mocking the Magnaguards before leaping over them both as it cut one in half while cutting off on of the arms of the other before kicking it towards the headless Magnaguard knocking both into the lake of lava as they couldn't escape from the lava as at the moment none can't hit the Droid.

 ** _Can't..._**

Leaving only one Magnaguard standing as it picked up one of the discarded electro staffs along with it's own as it twirled both simultaneously at it's last ditch effort to save it's self from the same fate.

 ** _Save..._**

The EG-5 Jedi Hunter Droid merely looked on as it extinguished both of it's lightsabers before storing one and holding one with the same hand that stored the other as it soon charged up while the Magnaguard tryed to get close only to be shot multiple times by the hand cannon on the droid each time blowing off a piece of the Droid before finally blasting off the head.

"Excellent performance you have succeeded my expectations." Dooku complemented the droid.

 ** _You..._**

" **Your praise is wasted upon me Darth Tyranus** **my master."** Spoke the droid as it bowed before him.

"Nonsense you have truly proved what i expected and now i am truly confident in my decision to have you as the leader of the voyage to the new planet." Dooku spoke.

 **"But is it truly worth praising one who kills insects my Master?"** Questioned the droid before continuing.

 **"This was mere child's play my Master, I wish to prove my worth to you with a challenge."** Spoke the Droid.

"And what is it that you propose?" Dooku asked.

 **"To kill a Jedi..."** EG-5 bellowed as it's optics glowed red.

 ** _Arc..._**

 **And thats a wrap** **everyone**

 **And as i written the droid can shoot from it's Hands that is from the game albiet i don't know how powerful those blasts really are due to it being a dueling game so for this story ill make it devastating. Also looking at the game it actually know Niman and Jar'Ki** **, Jar'kai being Niman's predecessor and more effective with duel wielding. Which i recently found out about.**

 **Any way Clone name ideas are still welcomed so comment on your ideas if you wish.**

 **Also as you saw in the end thier is a not so subtle message.**

 **Any way**

 **This is**

 **SilentSpearGhostPhantom**

 **saying**

 **Au revior~**


End file.
